starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
True Colors
|fgcolor= |name=True Colors |prev=The Liberation of Korhal |conc= |next=Fury of the Swarm |image=TrueColors SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Brood War |date=September-October, 2500 |place=Korhal |result=*Fenix and Edmund Duke dead *Kerrigan's alliances dissolved |side1= Zerg Swarm |side2= Terran Dominion Khalai Refugees |side3= |commanders1= Sarah Kerrigan The Cerebrate Samir Duran |commanders2= General Edmund Duke Praetor Fenix |commanders3= |forces1= |forces2= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=* Destroy the enemy bases * Kill Duke * Kill Fenix |optgoal= |heroes= |newchar= |newunit=Lurker |newtech= }} True Colors is the fifth zerg mission of Episode VI of StarCraft: Brood War. History Background Sarah Kerrigan and her allies routed the UED Expeditionary Fleet from Korhal, placing the planet back in control of Emperor Arcturus Mengsk and the Terran Dominion. With the UED removed from Korhal, only Char remained as their last stronghold in the Koprulu sector. Kerrigan decided that her allies were no longer of use to her for the rest of her plans, and was concerned they would be a threat should they become her enemies again. For this reason, she decided to kill General Edmund Duke and Fenix and the protoss forces that had allied with Raynor's Raiders. With this, both groups would be significantly weakened and unable to pose a threat to her in the future. Samir Duran suggested a sneak attack while the groups were still resting from the attack on the UED, which would allow the zerg six minutes to attack them before the two groups noticed and rallied a counter-attack. Kerrigan approved of the plan and ordered it done. The Cerebrate led the attack against Duke and Fenix's bases. Though the counterattack began, the Cerebrate pressed the attack and killed Duke and Fenix.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors. (in English). 1998. When Mengsk protested that he had allied with Kerrigan, she taunted Mengsk that this was her vengeance for him leaving her to the zerg on Tarsonis, and she would leave him with his Dominion to see her rise to power, knowing it was he who set her loose on the galaxy.Arcturus Mengsk: "Kerrigan, you murdering bitch! We had a deal!" Sarah Kerrigan: "Oh, come on, Arcturus. Did you really think I'd allow you to come into power again? You practically fed me to the Zerg on Tarsonis! You're directly responsible for the hell I've been through! Did you honestly think I'd let you get away with that?" Mengsk: "But you said revenge was secondary to defeating the UED!" Kerrigan: "I lied. I liberated this planet because it was the UED's primary staging point, not because I was under any obligation to you. I used you to destroy the Psi Disrupter. And now that I've got my Broods back, you're no longer necessary for my plans. I think I'll leave you here, Arcturus, among the ashes of your precious Dominion. I want you to live to see me rise to power. And I want you to always remember in your most private moments that it was you who turned me loose in the first place." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. Commander Jim Raynor was horrified by Kerrigan's actions and vowed he would kill her someday, and escaped.Jim Raynor: "I'll see you dead for this, Kerrigan. For Fenix and all the others who got caught between you and your mad quest for power!" Kerrigan: "Tough talk, Jimmy. But I don't think you have what it takes to be a killer." Raynor: "It may not be tomorrow, darlin'. It may not even happen with an army at my back. But rest assured: I'm the man who's going to kill you some day. I'll be seein' you." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. Walkthrough The player has six minutes to attack the two bases. Neither base will mine, research, or train new units, and their units will not attack the player unless they see the player's forces attack a building or unit in their sight radius. The player has enough time to destroy the northern outposts of either of the two forces, but their southern bases are much more heavily defended and the player will not be able to destroy them. Fenix is the more dangerous threat in this mission, with access to high templar, reavers, carriers, and archons, so the player should attack the protoss bases to weaken his offense. While overall base destruction is impossible within the timeframe, a more surgical strike can succeed. Since enemy units tend not to attack zerg simply running past them during the 6 minute period, the player can march your units up to the command centers/nexuses, destroy the worker units, and then smash the base center and run off. It is easily possible to cripple one of the enemy factions this way, slightly more so to strike the protoss, as they start with only 2 nexuses, as opposed to the terrans who have three command centers. The player should set their drones to mining and have one mutate an extractor to begin mining vespene - researching the speed upgrade for s helps them enter the fight faster. The player should rally their hatcheries to Fenix's base and keep sending more zerglings, who are more effective than s at this time, for their superior DPS. Meanwhile, the player can move their lurkers to Duke's bases and use them to destroy his unit producing structures like starports and barracks. The player should also destroy a comsat station at his base. If the player is quick, they can destroy Fenix's northern base and weaken Duke's. When the six minutes ends, the enemy forces mobilize. The player should move their lurkers south to a bridge into Duke's base; Duke will usually send his units over this bridge when he attacks, and without his comsat station at his secondary base, he will be unable to defend himself against the lurkers, and his units will either retreat or be destroyed. This all but nullifies Duke as an offensive presence; there is a chance he will send units through Fenix's base, but it is unlikely. Duke's attacks consist of s, goliaths, s, cloaked wraiths, and later in the mission he will try to nuke the player's base. Fenix will attack with zealots, dragoons, reavers, scouts, and carriers. If the player was able to destroy Duke's unit-producing structures at his secondary base with their lurkers, the lurkers on the bridge will cut off his attempts to reinforce his position, and the player's other forces can finish destroying the bases with relative ease. With this done the player has four resource nodes they can expand to, and begin building up their forces to finish off their enemies. Against Fenix the player will need a large army to push past his defenders, as his archons, reavers, and high templar can kill the player's units quickly. s fare better, able to micro out of the high templar's psionic storm and being immune to reavers. The player can also use a strike team of guardians to focus down the reavers and high templar, then send in their ground forces to wipe out Fenix's base. Against Duke, the player will need overlords with their speed upgrade to spot his cloaking wraiths, and will want mutalisks or guardians to destroy siege tanks on high ground. There is also a lone missile turret on an island south of the player's base, they must destroy it as well to fulfill the victory trigger and will need air units to do so. Fenix can be found on a cliff north of his primary base, flanked by photon cannons and dragoons, and Duke is found north of his primary base with a pair of battlecruisers. Fenix has increased shields and HP, to 800 of each, and a stronger attack that deals 60 damage, as well as five armor. A swarm of s or s can kill Fenix easily enough, but the easiest way is to use the 's Spawn Broodlings ability to kill him instantly. Edmund Duke has increased HP, to 1500, and a stronger attack that deals 50 damage, as well as five armor. A swarm of s, s and s can kill Duke easily enough, particularly if aided by a dark swarm or two from defilers. References Category:StarCraft Episode VI missions Category:StarCraft Zerg missions